pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon's Hollow
Falcon's Hollow is a town in Darkmoon Vale, in the nation of Andoran. The settlement sits only a short distance from Darkmoon Wood and is little more than a logging village, comprised almost exclusively of lumbermen in the employ of the Lumber Consortium and their families. With few exceptions, the buildings and their inhabitants belong to the Consortium and totally depend on the overpriced goods delivered by the organization. It's said that in times long past, dwarves settled in the surroundings of Falcon's Hollow; rumors persist that forgotten treasures of their fallen civilization yet remain to be found. Yet today it's a place for the desperate with no other place to go, for outcasts and religious zealots seeking to avoid hindrances brought on by their surroundings. __ToC__ History Falcon's Hollow is the third in a line of logging towns to exist in Darkmoon Vale, each built to harvest the region's rich supplies of darkwood and other lumbers until the forests had depleted beyond a reasonable distance from the towns' relative safety; Falconridge was abandoned in the year 4467, and the town of Northsap replaced it as the primary logging settlement in the area until the founding of Falcon's Hollow in 4573 AR. Geography Falcon's Hollow is located a short distance south of Darkmoon Wood, and many of the inhabitants of the community work as loggers within the forest's confines in the employ of the Lumber Consortium; roads radiating from the town often lead to lumber camps operating on the edge of the treeline. The volcano Droskar's Crag dominates the skyline to the northwest, and its presence is felt throughout the region in the form of mudpots, geysers, and areas of past lava flow. The River Foam acts as the southern boundary of Falcon's Hollow, as it passes southeast through the Darkmoon Plain. The settlement boasts the flow's only ferry, a fact that helps secure the Consortium's hold on the region as currently no bridges span the river to provide other means of easy passage. Government Life in Falcon's Hollow revolves around the harvesting of darkwood, and as such the Lumber Consortium holds sway over the community; the Consortium's primary representative in the area, Thuldrin Kreed, maintains control of the region by denying goods and services through means other than those he allows. Firmly believing his hold on the town to be complete, Kreed has no qualms against exploiting his power and position for personal gain, often at the expense of the citizenry. However, dissent does exist. Both Magistrate Vamros Harg and Sheriff Deldrin Baleson would like to see Kreed removed from his position of authority. Economy Falcon's Hollow is one of the oldest logging communities in Andoran; the town is run by the Lumber Consortium, and lumberjacks from the community always make an appearance at the annual Great Andoran Fair, in the capital city of Almas. Falcon's Hollow is also a popular location amongst adventurers, who set out in search of riches rumored to remain hidden in the region's many dwarven ruins. Inhabitants :Full article: Falcon's Hollow/Inhabitants Most inhabitants of Falcon's Hollow are human, with the most notable exception being halfling Magistrate Vamros Harg. Other notable personages of the town include Gavel Thuldrin Kreed, his right hand Payden "Pay Day" Teedum, and Sheriff Deldrin Baleson. Locations :''Full article: Falcon's Hollow/Locations In a town like Falcon's Hollow there are few places of interest. Despite this, notable locations include the Hollow Tribunal, the Lumber Consortium Headquarters, and a small Temple of Iomedae. References 000 Category:Andoran/Settlements Category:Andoran Category:Neutral evil settlements Category:Small towns